


Your Features are Exquisite

by Kswan



Series: Beautiful Strangers in a Park [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Its probably shit, Laura is an art student, Other, There's one swear word, and Carmilla is her muse kinda, but its nice and fluffy, maybe two, mini fic thing, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this au prompt: I’m an artist and you have a really nice face so would you mind if I drew you? AU from this post: http://alice-moving-under-skies.tumblr.com/post/111311475237/another-collection-of-aus-the-internet-doesnt</p><p>Basically Laura is an artist and is creepin' on Carm's beautiful face and its just short, sweet and fluffy Hollstein that I wrote to distract myself from the angst that is approaching tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Features Are Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of fic. So please give it a read and let me know what you think

**I’m an artist and you have a really nice face so would you mind if I drew you? AU**

Being an early November morning, the air is crisp and there’s a chill so the park is quieter than usual. Just the way you like it. You’re wrapped up in your biggest jumper and thickest scarf, armed with the newest recommended reading from class. You usually wouldn’t bother, but it was on your personal reading list anyway, so you borrowed it from the library last night. Looking around you inhale deeply through your nose, taking in the morning air. You walk until you find your regular bench, settle down and loosen your scarf a little. The sun is finding gaps between the trees and illuminating random words on the page.

After 10 chapters or so you finally look up from your book, the park is a little busier but no one has sat down next to you, so you’re not too concerned. It’s just after 11 and the coffee hut in the centre of the park should be open by now. You stretch a little, straining your neck side to side. When suddenly, you notice someone approaching the bench opposite. A women not much taller than you, in fact she’s probably a little smaller. You notice a sketch book and a pencil behind her ear, “Pft, art students”, you mutter under your breath as you begin to stand. She looks up from her seat opposite, and you freeze because you’re convinced she heard you. She just gives you a small smile and eye contact. Wow, a lot of eye contact. Her brown eyes, no, honey brown eyes, staring at you. You stare back, until she eventually looks away and flips open her sketch book.

As you make your way to the coffee hut, you can’t seem to shake the image of that women’s face from your mind. What was her problem? What was with all that staring? Your thoughts were interrupted at the sight of two red heads unstacking tables and chairs. “Morning.” You mumble, you haven’t had your caffeine fix so there’s no way they are getting any more than a one word greeting.

“Hey grumpy pants! Coffee?” Laf says with the biggest grin, which has to be illegal at this time on a Sunday.

“Yes”

“Now, now. You know our policy Carmilla” Perry quips from the back of the hut.

“Yes, please” adding the fakest smile you can manage.

“Much better! You know Carmy Pants, if you smiled more, you might be happier. There’s a study that sugg-“

“Laf,” you interrupt, “you know I love a good science lesson. But I really would love to be anywhere else.”

You grab the steaming cup from the counter, turn around and shove a hand in the air.

“YOU’RE WELCOME CARMY! GOOD BYEEEEEEE!!” Laf shouts after you. They always love finding ways to try and embarrass you, it never works of course. It doesn’t stop them trying though.

You find yourself back at your bench. You manage to safely balance the cup of the metal arm rest and settle back into your book. You read one sentence, when you get a strange feeling. You flick your eyes from your book to the bench opposite, where the staring women was sat. She’s still there and she’s still staring. You glance again in her direction, this time for a couple of seconds longer and she doesn’t even to attempt to cover up her actions. You let out a small cough and return to your book. You can still feel her honey brown eyes on you. What is her problem? You snap your book shut, she jumps a little in surprise but her gaze is still fixed.

“Can I fucking help you?” You ask, leaning forward in your bench.

“Oh. Um, maybe?” She stutters. She blinks a few times, but her eyes are still locked on you.

“And what might that be cupcake?”

“Well, I came here to draw flowers, I’m an art student you see and –“

“Really sundance? I would have never had guessed. I mean the sketch pad really screams business major.” She looks down and stifles a giggle. Wow, her laugh is damn cute.

“Anyway, I came here to draw but I haven’t found any inspiration.”

“Oh well that won’t do will it?” You’re turning your seduction eyes on, while biting your lip.

“No not at all,” she starts to get up and approach you slowly, “You have a really nice face and I’d like to draw you if that’s ok?” Wait what? You must have looked taken aback because her face started to flush and she started to flail her arms about. “Oh my god, I totally freaked you out right? I mean I don’t usually approach beautiful strangers in parks. But you left and I started to think about how I’d draw your portrait and I was hoping you would come back and you did and I said to myself that if you came back I’d ask you for your permission to draw you, you have really defined features and – “

“Ok, sweetheart breathe” You take her hands in an attempt to stop her talking. “In, annndddd out.” Raising both your hands on in, and bringing them back down on out. After a few breaths you let go of one of her hands and you raise an eyebrow, “So, you think I’m beautiful?”

“No! Well, yeah I mean traditionally your features are exquisite…” She trails off, knowing she’s making a total fool of herself. Every time she opens her mouth to speak you can’t help the smile that’s growing on your face.

“Way to dig a hole, cupcake” She looks at you and tries to start another sentence but fails. She looks at your hands still joined, and then to the ground. A moment of silence passes until you decide you literally have nothing else better to do. This woman is cute, you want to see how this goes.

“Ok, creampuff. Go ahead, do your worst.” You drop her hand and sit back in the bench with your hands joined in your lap. She whips her head up to look at you, her mouth open in the shock of your answer.

“Really?” She whispers, almost as if she thinks she imagined your answer. You nod and wink in response. She does an adorable celebratory jump and scurries back to her bench to grab her sketch book. When she returns, she places herself next to you on the bench and positions one leg angled towards you and rests her sketch book on the same leg. You angle the opposite leg towards her and raise an eyebrow to seek approval of your change of position.

“Yeah, perfect! You don’t know how much this means to me. I need 5 portraits to fill my portfolio and this would be my last one! You’re my hero!” She flips through towards the back of the book to the last few pages.

“Well I do look mighty fine in a cape” She lets out a small laugh while not lifting her head from the book. Which is a good thing, because you’re maybe too smug about that cheesy joke. You spot a portrait of a girl, signed Danny and a love heart at the bottom of the page. You feel a strange pang of something in the pit of your stomach. What was that? Jealousy? Over a woman you just met?

“Who, who was that?” You say without even registering your brain had engaged that thought.

“Who? Danny?” She points at the page, you give a small nod, preparing yourself for the answer.

“Danny is just a friend. Well she was something more, but then she got all protective and not like a girlfriend protective like a parent protective and I just- Wait you probably don’t want to hear this.” She shakes her head a little and finds an empty page.

“You’re good, cutie” A grin has formed on your lips and you try your best to wipe it off before she makes eye contact again.

“So cutie, what’s the deal? Still as a statue, pulling my best thoughtful look? Or am I allowed to speak?”

“Oh yeah you’re allowed to speak! You’ll get bored otherwise, I mean it shouldn’t be too long. But you know” She keeps glancing at her page making pencil strokes already, but every time she looks at you, she smiles, a heart-warming smile. You can’t help yourself, you smile in return every time.

“You got a name cupcake? Or are you one of these nameless artists?” You say after about five minutes of silence.

“Oh my gosh! I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Laura, Laura Hollis. You are?”

“Carmilla Karnstein”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Carmilla Karnstein” She sticks her pencil behind her ear and holds out her hand. You laugh and shake her hand, while shaking your head a little at her dorkiness.

“Nice to meet you too Laura, Laura Hollis” You catch a small blush slowly making it way to Laura’s face. When you realise your still holding her hand and stroking her knuckles with your thumb.

“As much as I’m enjoying holding your hand, I’m gonna need it back to draw” You stutter and pull back your hand. She laughs slightly and gets back to work. Even though Laura said you could talk, you don’t feel the need to. The silence doesn’t feel the slightest bit awkward. You take it as a good sign. You watch Laura at work, faint lines becoming shapes. Those shapes becoming your facial features. It was captivating. Correction: Laura was captivating. A crease was forming between her eyebrows as her concentration grew more and more intense.

“You’re staring” Laura says without her eyes leaving the page. You don’t think you would have heard her if you weren’t staring at her lips.

“I can’t help it cutie. You’re too damn, well, cute” You smile seductively, and Laura meets your eyes, her face still serious. You wink at her and she cracks into a smile again and gets back to work.

“So, what’s your book about?” You glance down at the book on your lap, almost forgetting you brought it today.

“Oh it talks about the great philosophers and how they found inspiration in the stars. It’s actually quite interesting. I can relate with them”

“How so?”

“The stars? I love looking at the stars. It’s comforting, to think how small we are in comparison. You probably don’t want to hear shit about the stars though, right?”

“Are you serious? Of course I do! Tell me more.” You ramble on for another half hour about constellations and planets. Until you look at Laura and she was giving you a look. Almost like you were her favourite part in a film. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“You have no idea how beautiful you are when you talk about the stars. You’re so passionate about them, you got lost in it. It was. It was beautiful.” You blush slightly, directing your eyes to the ground embarrassed. When you feel a hand on your chin lifting your head up. You meet Laura’s loving gaze and she’s giving you the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen. Leaving her hand on your chin, she leans in to place a delicate kiss on your lips. You close your eyes and smile. You open them again when her hand leaves your chin and finds your hands. She smiles again and you don’t think you ever want to miss her smile ever again.

“It’s done, by the way, if you wanted to see it.” She nudges the sketch book with her free hand to angle it towards you. You gasp. It’s amazing. Better than amazing, but your words are failing you. She’s captured every line, freckle, nose crinkle, curve and strand of hair. You take a minute to trace the drawing with your eyes. Eventually your voice finds itself again.

“Laura… It’s… I…” Your words aren’t bubbling to the surface, so you place a kiss on her cheek to show your gratification instead. You stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like the millionth time, there’s no one else you’d rather be with right now. Your phone buzzes and pulls you out of the moment. With your free hand you check your phone, it’s just an email from a professor. But you realise it’s 3pm and you haven’t even eaten yet.

“Hey Laur, did you um. Did you want to get something to eat? There’s this little coffee hut further in the park and they do little sandwiches and cookies, I’m friends with the owners and they normally save me food and give me –“

You’re interrupted by Laura’s hand squeezing yours, forcing you to take a breath.

“Now who’s rambling” Laura gives you a little wink.

“Shut up”

“Carm,”

“Yeah”

“I’d love to have lunch with you” With that she stands up, sketch book under one arm, pencil behind her ear, offering you her hand. You take it and stand up next to her. You both start to walk towards the truck and Laura starts to talk your ear off about how much she loves cookies. You look down at your joined hands, shake your head lightly and smile. The biggest, most idiotic smile ever, because you’ve never been happier.


	2. A cupcake for my cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 1, but in Laura's PoV. They have a cute wee lunch together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS!  
> You asked for more and I have delivered. I am very worried that you are not gonna like it as much as the first chapter but I have tried! It's a little shorter than the first chapter but hopefully still satisfy your Hollstein addiction!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to every reader, every kudos and all the wonderful comments <3 I am truly overwhelmed by it all!

You look at her smiling while you can’t stop talking about cookies. You figured you’d try and talk about a light topic to ease your nerves. Why wouldn’t you be nervous? This girl was beautiful. Whenever your eyes met hers, it felt like your stomach was training for a gymnastics event. She smiles at you when you tell her the story about when you tried to bake at your apartment the day after you moved in, and all of your cookies were jet black and smoking. You decide her smile is your favourite thing about her. Not her seductive smile, which she’s given you a few times in the short time you’ve known her, but the genuine one she gives you. Like the one that’s radiating your way now, as you tell her how you had to sign a document for your landlord saying that you would never bake in your apartment again. She laughs, closing her eyes and throwing her head back and you change your mind. Her laugh is your favourite thing about her.

You turn a corner when you see a small structure, which must be the coffee hut. You see two people behind the counter serving customers, there are plenty of seats free which you’re thankful for because you want to sit down with Carmilla and talk some more. You start to have a mini panic because what will you talk about? What if you start to stutter again because you’re so nervous? Carmilla squeezes your hand and you shake the thoughts away. You’re being ridiculous. 

“Why hello Carmy pants! Who is this wonderful specimen?” One of the employees gestures to you as you approach the counter.

“Laf, this is Laura, Laura Hollis. She’s a business major and“ You nudge Carmilla in the ribs playfully and she corrects herself, “I mean, she is an art major. Laura, this is Laf, they run the coffee hut with Perry,” She points to a women who is cleaning up a table to their right. “I work here during the week after classes, they both graduated last year and took over the hut from Perry’s parents.”

“Yeah! I mean, ok it’s not where I expected to be with a degree in Biology. But there isn’t many lab jobs going around these days. And I get to stare at this little beauty every day.” They sling an arm around Perry’s waist as she joins Laf behind the counter. “Oh! And free coffee!” Laf adds, with a wide grin and an over the top wink.

“Hello, Laura was it? What can I get you, we do sandwiches and baked goods. I’m sure there’s something we do that you’ll like!” Perry looks at you expectantly as you ponder their menu.

“Yeah, um. Sorry I’m super indecisive. Can I have like a grilled cheese or something? With a grape soda please, if you have it.”

“Of course dear! Coming right up. And Carmilla, the usual?”

“You know it. Laura why don’t you grab a table and I’ll grab our drinks.” She points in the general direction of the edge of the tables. You nod and she gives you a small smile before turning to face Laf.

You find a table and open your sketch book. You’ve nearly finished your portfolio for the year and you need more scenery drawings but you want to enjoy your lunch first. You sit absentmindedly shading a drawing of a rose when Carmilla approaches the table. She’s somehow balancing two grape sodas, two plates and two cupcakes, with an adorably scrunched up concentration face. 

“You could stare at me all day cutie or you could help me out. I’d like it if you did both but…” You stand slightly flustered grabbing the grape sodas from her arms. You see her skin react to your touch and you blush.

“Sorry! Sorry, are you good now?”

“Yeah I got it from here cutie.” She places the plates with their sandwiches down, a pile of napkins and the cupcakes. You give the cupcake a questioning look.

“I didn’t ask for a cupcake did I? Not that I don’t want it, I just don’t remember asking for one.”

Carmilla shrugs, “A cupcake for my cupcake” and with that she cracks open her can and digs into her sandwich and gives you a wink. You can feel your face warming up and you look down at your sandwich to try and control your blushing. But you can’t, Carmilla just has that effect on you. 

You have been talking for an hour or so, but if you’re honest you don’t even care how long it’s been. You enjoy talking to Carmilla far too much to let time concern you. Now you’re sat in silence, it’s not that you’ve ran out of things to say, more like you don’t feel a pressure to fill the silence. Carmilla is sat with both of her hands tracing the lines on one of your palms. You grab a napkin and reach back in your hair and bring a pen out of your bun with your free hand. Carmilla was watching your actions and her eyebrows are raised, almost looking impressed.

“What?”

“You got any other stationary hiding in your hair? Or any other places…” Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows with that last sentence.

You hit her on the wrist with your pen, she tries to grab it from you but you’re too quick. She settles back to tracing your palm, trying her hardest to ignore the smirk on your face. 

You want to say thank you to Laf and Perry for one of the best meals you’ve had in a while. You tried to pay Laf when they came to clear the table but they just shook their head and put your money back in front on you. So you start to draw Laf and Perry behind their counter looking as happy as can be on the napkin. To be honest, it’s no stretch of the imagination because as you look over towards the counter and you’re met with the exact scene you’ve just drawn. You scrawl a massive ‘THANK YOU! Love, LH’ along the bottom. When you eventually look up Carmilla is staring at you, with heart eyes, are those heart eyes?

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what, cupcake?”

“I believe those are heart eyes.”

“Me? Heart eyes?” Feigning offense, Carmilla’s hands fling to her chest as if she’d been hit by Laura’s words. 

“Hmm. I’m just saying in my experience, those looked like heart eyes”

“You had a lot of heart eyes on you huh? Well, I’m not surprised cutie.” Is she jealous now? You can’t really read her expression right now, and that kind of annoys you. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Well cutie, I just occurred to me that you’re the only one I want to give heart eyes.” 

“Interesting…” Trying to play it as cool as your brain lets you.

“And how about you cutie? Is there…someone you’re currently giving heart eyes?” Almost sounding like she doesn’t want to know the answer.

“Well there is someone…” 

“Oh” She sounds dishearten at this answer.

“Do you want to know what she’s like?”

“Ummm if you want” Her head hangs and she starts playing with her hands, avoiding your eye contact.

“Well. She’s beautiful. Smart, kind, did I say beautiful?” A smile starts to spread across your face, but she’s still not meeting your eyes.

“Uh huh.”

“I met her recently actually. She studies philosophy, I think,” Her lifts a little, unsure at what you’re trying to suggest. “She loves the stars, and works in this great little coffee hut somewhere around here.” You pretend to look around and when you turn your head back to face Carmilla, her hands are at your cheeks and she leans in and kisses you. Wow. Your head starts to spin. You can’t stop thinking about how much you love this feeling, and love kissing Carmilla. When she releases your face and pulls away, you breathe in a shaky breath. Wow.

Carmilla starts to stand as your brain is still racing after what just happened. She looks at you expectantly and holds out her hand. You manage to try and compose yourself, gather your things and reach up to take her hand and you start walking together. 

“So cutie, where to next?”

“Well, I have an early class tomorrow, so I need to go home.”

“Of course, do you want me to walk you?”

“I’d love nothing more” You smile and lean into Carmilla. She presses a kiss onto you temple.

“Carm?”

“Yes cupcake?”

“How do you feel about dinner?”

“As in the meal itself? Well I mean I have nothing against it but I’ve always preferred lunch if I’m honest.”

“Carmillaaaa”

Carmilla lets out a hearty laugh. “I’m sorry cutie, what about dinner?”

“Would you like to have it with me?”

“I think I’d like that very much”

“Great! Tomorrow night?”

“8pm on the dot sweetheart” You had arrived at your apartment building. 

“I can’t wait!” You place a kiss on her cheek and catch a glimpse of her smile when you make contact with her skin. You skip up to your door and turn around to wave goodbye. You see Carmilla inches away from you face, which startles you. You actually nearly fall over, when Carmilla’s hands reach for your waist to steady you.

“Umm. I didn’t get your number cutie. I figure we might want to be able to communicate somehow.”

“Ah. Yes, you’re right.” You reach down into your pocket and hand Carmilla your phone. She types in her number and saves it. She hands you her phone and you do the same.

“Feel free to text me if your class is boring” Carmilla winks and turns away to leave.

“I’m counting on it” You mutter to yourself before unlocking the door with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment. I'm open to all comments my friends. I don't have anything else written, but if you want more let me know! I have ideas for more so I can do more if you guys are keen. If I do continue I think it would be cool to do like a time skip and it being set in the park every time. Let me know!!


	3. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful readers!  
> So this is from Carmilla's PoV again. This is more of a filler chapter, and the next one will be too. It's all leading up to a massive end chapter :) Enjoy and as always, chat in the comments with me afterwards :D

“Are you guys sure?”

“Dude, L is a great person and I’m sure she’ll say yes”

“It’s a big commitment though isn’t it?”

“Welll… Yeah I mean our wedding is 6 months away and I don’t think you’ve been with anyone for that long since Ell” That earned an elbow to the ribs from Perry.

“What?! It’s true. As the coffee hut’s… unofficial truth speaker, I just want to make sure Carmy is 100% sure. Think about having an empty seat at the meal if Laura ends up not coming to the wedding due to ‘unforeseen circumstances’” Laf puts quotations around those last two words. Perry’s face starts to look worried as the thought crosses her mind.

“Oh, well, yes we wouldn’t want that. But Carmilla dear, I’m sure she’ll say yes. Laura is wonderful and she really likes you.”

“You guys really think so?” You’ve not been so concerned about someone’s opinion in a while. But Laura, she’s different. Laf and Perry exchanged a humorous look, turn back to you and give you a nod. Your eye catches the napkin that Laura drew on the first time you brought her here and you can’t help but smile at the memory.

“Ok.” You breathe out and shake your body a little like you’re getting ready for a fight. You grab the two cups from the side and turn on your heels.

“SEE YA LATER CARMY PANTS”

You hold up a middle finger without turning back around, but you’re smiling, because you and Laf have always been like this.

Sunday’s are quickly becoming your favourite day of the week. You’ve been meeting Laura at your bench every Sunday since you met. The park was laced with Christmas lights, they look like multi-coloured stars, the thought makes you smile. Then you spot her. Sketch book in her lap, so lost in her drawing she doesn’t even notice when you sit down next to her.

“Laura?” You say quietly not wanting to scare her, because it might ruin her drawing.

“Annnnnnnddddd, done.” With a flick of the wrist, she looks at you with a beaming smile. She flips her book shut and tucks her pencil behind her ear, an act that makes you chuckle every time. She’s always ready to draw in case she gets a flash of inspiration and that’s one of the things you love about her. No. Like about her. It’s only been four weeks, it’s way too early to be thinking about that.

“Hey Carm.” Laura pulls you out of your thoughts when her hand settles on top of yours. You give her a small smile in return and hand her one of the cups in your hand.

“Oh thank you, it’s so cold” You put your arm around her shoulder and rub your hand up and down her arm. She snuggles into your embrace, and you think you could sit like this forever.

You sit in silence while you try and figure out how to ask her to the wedding. Maybe it’s not a big deal? I mean 6 months isn’t that far away? Is it? Who are you kidding, that’s half a year. That’s a big commitment, and you don’t want to scare Laura off. Your face must be showing your thoughts because you feel Laura look up at you, then sit up. You turn to face her and she’s giving you a soft concerned look.

“What’s troubling that pretty head of yours Carm?”

“I want to ask you something”

“ _Ok_ ”

“It’s not bad, well maybe it is. I don’t know, I mean it depends how you see it” Laura takes your hand and you feel your muscles relax and you force yourself to take a big breath.

“Take your time Carm, I’m not going anywhere” You look into her eyes and wonder how you ever got so lucky to meet her.

“Ok here goes, you know that Laf and Perry are getting married?”  

“Erm, yeah I think I heard them speaking about it a couple of days ago”

“Well I got a plus one and I was wondering if you…if you wanted to come with me” Laura doesn’t react and your brain goes into overdrive. What have you done? It’s been four weeks, the wedding is six months away. This is too soon. You feel your face drop as the silence continues.

“When is it?” Laura finally answers.

“June” You say quietly losing all hope of her saying yes.

“Oh great! That gives me plenty of time to find a dress!”

“Wait what?”

“Well, I need time to make sure I have the best dress ever!”

“You’re saying yes?” Uncertainty still ringing through your words.

“Well yeah!” She’s smiling at you and all your concerns melt away. Wow, that is a powerful smile.

“I thought. I thought you would think it’s too soon. I mean we’ve only known each other for 4 weeks. And I was worried that you didn’t like me as much as I like you.”

“Carm” She’s facing you square on now and has taken both of your hands in hers, “That’s not possible” She brings your hands to her face and showers them in kisses. You start to blush.

“What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?”

“You must have done something spectacular” She winks at you, then brings you into a hug. Her scent invades your senses, you breathe her in and squeeze her a little tighter.

You find yourselves wrapped up in each other as the December chill really starts to affect you both. Your arm is back around Laura’s shoulder and Laura has an arm around your waist. You start playing with strands of Laura’s hair while staring at the Christmas lights above you.

“I wish I didn’t have to go home tomorrow”

“You have to cupcake, its Christmas in a few days. I’m sure Papa Hollis is excited to see you”

“Yeah, but I won’t get to see _you_ til New Years!”

“I know, but it’ll go by fast cutie, you’ll see. We’ll be back on this bench watching fireworks in no time” You place a kiss on her forehead and she starts to move. You growl a little as the warmth from Laura’s contact disappears instantly.

“What are you doing for Christmas again?”

“Mattie is coming in for a few hours, so she’ll probably come to my apartment, complain about the mess then leave. Then I’ll go over to Laf and Perry’s house for our Christmas dinner tradition”

“That sounds great”

“Meh, its Christmas so it’s nothing special”

“Well… I may have got you a little something”

“Laura. I thought I said you didn’t have to get me anything”

“You did but, I saw this and I couldn’t help myself” You start rustling in your bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Well creampuff, I saw something too”

“You didn’t!”

“Well if you don’t want a present, I’m sure I can find someone else willing to” You’re cut off by her lips on yours. You smile into the kiss.

“Just so we’re clear you want the present cupcake?”

“Just shhh and let’s exchange presents!!”

“Alright, but it’s not really anything to get too excited about Laura. Just something small” You hand her a brown paper package and she carefully opens it at the corners. She takes out the book and examines it.

“It’s a constellation book. So when I’m not with you, you can find out which constellation it is instead of texting me 20 questions”

“Carm, this is perfect! I love it” She captures you into an embrace, which catches you by surprise at first but then you start to hug her back.

“Right, what have you got for me cupcake?”

“For someone who doesn’t like Christmas, you’re awfully keen to get your hands on a Christmas present”

“What can I say, I may have changed my mind”

“Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that Karnstein. I got you pegged”

“Oh really?”

“Damn right. Here you go” You take the present and start to unwrap it, when you uncover it, you can’t help but laugh.

“Seriously Laura? A Doctor Who boxset?”

“Yeah! You said you hadn’t seen them all and that just won’t do. And you can watch them between now and New Year’s and show off all your amazing Doctor Who knowledge when I get back”

“I haven’t seen it on purpose cupcake”

“Just watch the first one and if you don’t like it, that’s fine. Just please try, for me?” She gives you a fake pout, how could anyone resist that face?

“Ok fine. But you owe me.”

“Pizza on me, and any film you want to watch on Netflix, no complaining from me. Deal?”

“Oh you bet.”

“Just no subtitled ones?”

“I can’t make any promises cupcake” You hug again, breathing in her familiar scent. You pull back from the hug and stand holding out your hand for Laura. You start walking her back to her apartment.

“Can you come keep me company while I pack?”

“You haven’t finished yet?”

“More like I haven’t started”

“Laura, you leave in like 10 hours”

“Yeah plenty of time” She smiles at you and you shake your head and smile back. She wraps her arm around your waist again and your arm reaches round her shoulder in response. Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU ARE GETTING A LAFERRY WEDDING PEOPLE. Just when you think it couldn't get any fluffier I drop this fluff bomb on you :)  
> So as I said this one was kinda of a filler chapter and so is the next one. Because I didn't want to dive into things 6 months down the line. So these are kind of like flashes showing their relationship flourish and all that good stuff. So I'm thinking the next on will be a couple of months before the wedding. BUT WE'LL SEE WHERE THE STORY TAKES US LADIES AND GENTLEPUFFS.
> 
> As always thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos. You guys are the best <3


	4. So What Are You Painting Today Van Gough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to end people!! Just a fluffy fluffy fluffy filler chapter until next chapter, which is gonna take me a little longer to produce.
> 
> This is in Carmilla's PoV. Enjoy.

It’s only been an hour and you already regret saying you’d cover the hut today. Perry has just been so stressed with planning the wedding, even Laf couldn’t calm her down. Hopefully when Mattie flies in tomorrow things will be easier. The coffee hut is slow today, it’s starting to get warmer so people are edging away from coffees and teas. Thank god you’re not doing this all day, if Laf is late, you’re gonna kill them. Your phone buzzes and you smile when you see who the text is from.

**Cutie <3: Hey, what are you doing just now?**

**Carm <3: Hey. Covering the hut :(**

**Cutie <3: You must be regretting that huh?**

**Carm <3: How could you tell?**

**Cutie <3: Cause you look super bored…**

You read that last text and your face scrunches up in confusion. You look up and Laura is about 5 feet away from you. You face instantly relaxes into a smile. She has her hair in a messy bun, with three paint brushes stick out of it in all different angles. She’s got overalls on covered flecks of paint and a few smudges of paint on her face too. She’s never looked more beautiful.

Laura approaches the counter, leans up on her tiptoes and presses a quick kiss on your lips. “Hey”

“Hey”

“So you’re stuck here? All day?”

“Nah, just til 1”

“Excellent!” Laura grabs the nearest table and chair and drags them as close as possible to the counter. Whips out an A2 sketch book and a palette of paints from god knows where. “Hey Carm, could I get a bottle of water please?” You grab one from the fridge a throw it down to her. She plucks it out of the air, unscrews the cap and sticks a paintbrush in. “Thanks!”

“So what are you painting today Van Gough?”

“Well, funny you should say that, because I just finished painting some sunflowers earlier”

“Ok, but as long as the comparison stops there. There will be no ear loses on my watch Hollis”

“Yes ma’am” She gives you a wink and a little salute.

“Good. Carry on”

The next few hours pass with ease. It’s just you and Laura, just how you like it. You watch Laura paint, and serve the occasional customer. You almost forget Laf is coming in to relieve you, until you see them walking across the park.

“HEY CARMY” They shout from a distance, thankfully there are no customer’s about to hear.

“Oh hey L, didn’t see you there”

“Herro Raf!” Laura mumbles with a paintbrush in her mouth.

“Carmy, thank you so much for covering. I know it’s your birthday and wanted to spend it with Laura, but seriously thank you.”

You shoot Laf a look that should tell them they’ve said the wrong thing. You look over at Laura and she is sat with wide eyes, and the paintbrush that was in her mouth is now on the floor.

“Your what?”

“Laura it’s no big deal”

“YOUR WHAT?” Laura is up from her seat and is walking slowly in your direction.

“It’s my birthday, but it’s no big deal Laura”

“How old are you today?” She’s standing inches away from you.

“21”

“THAT’S A PRETTY BIG DEAL CARM” You don’t think Laura realises she’s actually shouting.

“Look, the reason I didn’t tell you is because I just wanted it to be you and me. No pressure to do anything, be anywhere. Just us.”

“Ok, I can see why you would want that. But Carm, you’ve got to tell me these things! I want to know things about you, everything about you. Including your frickin’ birthday!”

“I’m sorry Laura” You hang your head. Laura lifts it back with a hand and pulls you in for a loving kiss. You always forget how much you miss her lips until your kissing her. You love this girl. And you think she loves you back. The last five months have made you happier than you’ve been in the last five years. That must mean something right? Laura pulls away and her hands run down your arms, find your hands and squeezes them. Her eyes light up, and you know she has something up her sleeve. She leans into your ear and whispers “I have an idea. Stay here and look after my art stuff. I’ll be back as soon as I can”

Before you can say anything she’s off. You suddenly realise that in all the time you’ve known Laura you’ve never seen her run. She runs like a dork, and you love her for it.

Laura returns in a record breaking time of 20 minutes. She staggers to where you are sitting and throws herself into a chair. You open your mouth to say something snarky, but she puts a finger in the air to silence you. “Not. Now.” She’s got a brown paper bag full of what probably is food, a blanket and Laura’s yellow pillow that you love too much. You can put the pieces together, but you wait until she gets her breath back before trying to make a move.

“Can you grab my stuff please?” You gather her things and follow her through the park. You really want to hold her hand, but it’s not physically possible because neither of you has a hand free. But still, you crave her hand in yours.

You reach the far corner of the park, which is on an incline so you can see some of the city. “Wait here please” You stand still and watch Laura as she places the bag on the ground and takes the blanket from under her arm laying it down. She fluffs up the pillow and then focusses her attention on the brown bag, pulling out bags of sweets, Doritos, marshmallows, you name it Laura had bought it.

“Can I move now?”

“Hang on” Laura grabs the paints and book from you and lays them down on the left side of the blanket. She turns back around to face you. You take her in, still in her paint covered overalls, looking as beautiful as ever. You really are lucky.

Laura holds out hands and says “Dance with me” in a hushed tone. You oblige, giving her your hand. She pulls you in, your bodies pressed up against each other, swaying ever so slightly side to side. Her lips are at your ear, “Carm, I want you to know that I care about you a lot. I know you’ve been through a lot. You’re carrying a lot of bad memories, and I want to replace them with good memories. Memories of me and you, Laf, Perry, even your sister. I want to be here for you, I’m not going anywhere”

You feel a lump start to form in your throat. No one has ever told you they want to stay before. Your vision starts to get watery and you try to stifle a sniff, but you fail. Laura pulls back, she brings a hand to your face and rubs her thumb over your cheek where a rogue tear has escaped. You kiss her, because words can’t express how thankful you are for her.

She leads to the blanket, and starts to hand you food to open. You notice her open her book, “What are you painting now?”

“Ah, that’s a secret” she winks and blocks your view of the page.

“What’s it for?”

“You”

“Ok…”

“Give me 10 minutes or so and it’ll be done. Are you excited to see Mattie tomorrow?”

“Meh, I suppose I should be. But I saw her at Christmas. I can only handle her in small doses.” You look up to the sky where the setting sun is creating swirls of orange and pink clouds above.

“I’m excited to meet her” Laura says still focussed on her page.

“Pfft I wouldn’t be. I mean I love her to pieces, but she’s a little…intense” You tilt your head to the side when you think about your last argument you had with Mattie. You didn’t speak for months afterwards.

“Hmm”

“So consider this your official warning cutie” You turn to look at Laura and her tongue is sticking out and her head is so close to the page, any closer she may as well be painting with her nose. You keep staring at her until she’s finished. She looks up at you slowly and she just takes your breath away.

“Here you go” Laura rips the page out of the book, “Just be careful the paint is still a little wet”

You hold the piece of paper delicately and examine the painting. At first it just looked like a constellation, but over time the word “Carmilla” starts to appear across the top of the page. You can’t stop running your eyes over it. It is the best thing anyone had ever given you. Your eye catches something in the bottom right corner. Does that say what you think it says? You have to squint but yes, it most certainly does. You lay the page on the blanket carefully and face Laura, who’s looking at you with an intense but soft concentration.

“Laura. It’s beautiful. I love it” You reach out to hug her, she hugs you tighter when you whisper “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. Can I Ask You Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is upon us and Carmilla has a question for Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this story. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, it does feel slightly rushed I know. I had the ending all planned out, it was just getting there. I hope this story has ended the way you guys wanted it to. Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Here we go kids...

**A month before the wedding**

You, Laura, Perry and Laf are sat around a table in front of the coffee hut, a binder labelled ‘Wedding’ is sat in front of Perry. It’s open at a To-Do list, the list has a lot of things on it and not a lot of ticks. Everything will be fine, or at least that’s what Perry keeps muttering under her breath. You hear a faint click of heels and you turn your head in the sound’s direction. Finally, Mattie. She’s wearing her signature heels, pencil skirt, blouse and blazer, dressed to kill. You look over to Laura beside you and she’s staring at Mattie with an open mouth.

“Alright” you mutter as you close Laura’s mouth for her.

“Sorry I’m late darlings! Millie!” You stand to embrace your sister. She kisses you on both cheeks, a habit you guess she has picked up from her years in Paris.  

“It’s ok Mattie! I’m just glad you’re here. It’s been a nightmare, the flower suppliers was flooded last week and the caterer said they can’t get the food we want and…” Perry is stopped tracks by Laf’s hand on her shoulder.

“Perry dear, don’t worry about all that. I’m here now! I will sort everything, you just tell me what you want and I’ll get it.” Mattie sits down in the vacant chair at the table and folds one leg over the other. Mattie’s eyes flick over to Laura, who is still in awe of Mattie’s presence. Mattie had that effect on people, you think it’s quite funny.

“You. You’re the girl who my little Millie is infatuated with?” Laura blushes, looks up and smiles at you. You can’t help but smile back and take her hands in yours.

“Um, yeah. I’m Laura Hollis” Laura frees a hand from yours and offers it to Mattie.

“Charmed. I’m Matska Belmonde, wedding planner extraordinaire” Mattie shakes Laura’s hand.

“Right, now the pleasantries have been dealt with, let’s get organising” Mattie flips around the binder and starts to flick through its pages.

“As much as I am enjoying this little meeting, do you have anything else for us to do?” You raise your eyebrow along with your question.

“Laura, is this the sample place name cards for the tables?” Mattie asks holding up a small card with beautiful calligraphy saying “Example name”.

“Yeah, is it ok?”

“It’s actually quite wonderful.”

“Thank you!” Laura’s face lights up at the compliment.

“Well, you should get on with the rest of them! Only 100 to do!” The false enthusiasm seeping through Mattie’s words.

“Yes, I’d better get going. Carmilla would you care to join me?” Laura is stood offering her arm for you. You smile, because this dork is yours. You lean over a kiss Mattie on the cheek and rise to meet Laura.

 

**A week before the wedding**

 

You and Laura are exhausted. She’s been making some things for the wedding, the place names, the seating plan and the table decorations. You’ve had the mammoth task of keeping Laf calm. Laf has to be calm around Perry, otherwise it would freak her out. So when they need someone to freak out to, you’re their person. You’ve also been rushing around, making sure rings have been sized correctly and flowers have been prepared.

You have managed to whisk Laura away from her apartment for a walk in the park. The coffee hut is being run by some temp staff Perry hired for the time being. You guide a tired Laura your bench and hand her the hot cocoa. She greets the drink with a smile.

“I was going to suggest you bring your sketch pad, but I guess you’re a little tired of drawing?”

“I’m starting to get blisters” Laura says inspecting her hands. You pout at the thought of her in pain.

“But, it’s worth it. This wedding is going to be amazing! I can’t believe Perry’s parents managed to hire out the park!”

“Well, I mean. They have the funds…” As you trail off, you both chuckle at how much of an understatement that is.

You wrap your arms around Laura, you’ve only seen each other about 3 times in the last 2 weeks. And frankly, that is not acceptable. She snuggles into you and you smile. You’re happy and she’s happy. It doesn’t get better than this.

 

**The day of the wedding**

The chairs were set up, the flowers delivered, a beautifully decorated cake towers over a picture of Laf and Perry beaming at each other. Luckily the weather has held out, clouds that had been threatening rain in the morning, had soon cleared by the afternoon. Mattie was clicking around barking orders at some poor waiter who had brought her the wrong kind of wine glass. The aisle had been marked out by chairs and the park looked beautiful.

Once the guests started to arrive, Laf had started to look even more nervous than ever.

“You ready Laffy?”

“Ready than I’ll ever be”

“You’re gonna be great. Just don’t do a Ross and say the wrong name alright?” You nudge them in the ribs playfully. Laf just nods and looks in the mirror again adjusting their bow tie for the thousandth time. Suddenly Laura appears, looking absolutely stunning in a light teal dress.

“You ready Laf? Mattie says its go time”

Laf faces you with a concerned look on their face. You pull their blazer down, brush off their shoulders and give them a wink.

“Knock ‘em dead buddy”

You and Laf are the first to walk down the aisle, side by side. You catch Laura’s eye, you think she mouths ‘Hot Damn’, you just wink in return. Once you’re stood at the altar, you can see Laf’s hands shaking, but they soon stop when Laf sets their eyes on Perry. She opted for a dress, pristine white of course. Laced bodice and a train that just touched the floor. She was beautiful.

The ceremony was magical. You rarely tear up in front of people, but you can’t help yourself. Laf and Perry’s personal vows were nothing short of perfect. Throughout the ceremony, you can’t help glancing at Laura. God, you love Laura. One day, you hope to be standing up here with her. Not any day soon, but some day. Laura catches your eye again, she smiles at you and you smile back. Yeah, you’re gonna marry her.

Once the ceremony is over, the tables were set up quickly, as guests got caught up in conversations and drinks. Dinner is peppered with laughter, stories and talk of the future. After dinner, the tables and chairs were cleared to make room for dancing. Mattie had got a jazz band who played modern songs with a jazz twist, the guests loved it. Laura grabbed your hand and whirled you onto the dance floor. You and Laura laugh and dance together until your feet are aching.

“Laura, I’m glad I met you. I don’t think I would’ve enjoyed myself at all if you weren’t here” You’re slow dancing to a bluesy slow version of ‘Crazy in Love’.

“I’m glad I’m here to. I love Laf and Perry, and of course I love you. It’s better than I could have ever imagined.” You lift your head off of her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek, you keep kissing her until you find her lips.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Mattie’s voice rings through the park. “If you’d all like to gather around, so I don’t have to shout as loud” There’s a light chuckle from the guests as they surround Mattie.

“I have a surprise for the happy couple!” Laf and Perry exchange a confused expression and look at Mattie with slight concern.

“It’s alright darlings, it’s nothing hideous” Mattie throws her hands up and laughs.

“Alright lack wits, grab a blanket from one of the waiting staff and make your way up the hill. Try and keep it a blanket per 2” You yell from the back of the group of people.

A low murmur spreads through the guests, as the mystery of the surprise hasn’t become clearer. They collected their blankets and followed you up the hill, the sun has just set, so you’re using a torch to find your way through the park.

Laf and Perry were last up the hill, wrapped together in a blanket, happy but still confused.

“Mattie what is going on?” Laf finally asks.

“What better way to end a wedding than fireworks?” Mattie raises an eyebrow as a firework flies up into the sky and lights up their faces in a rainbow of colour.

“WOOOW” the crowd collectively gape at the sky.

“You’re welcome” Mattie says winking at the newlyweds.

Once the fireworks are well under way you try and find Laura in the crowd. Once you spot her, you wrapping your arms around her waist and resting your chin on her shoulder. You feel her ease into your touch. This is it, you have to ask her. You know it’s way too early to even be considering this, but you when you know, you know.

“Laura, can I ask you something?” Dropping your arms from her waist. Laura turns to face you.

“Of course Carm” She says tucking strands of your hair behind your ear. You look down, breathe and look Laura in the eye.

“Will you marry me?”

Laura is surprised by the question and you feel like running down the hill and never looking back.

“Look. I don’t want to get married tomorrow, hell I don’t want to get married in a year. I just want to be engaged to you, I want to introduce you to people as my fiancé. You’re more than a girlfriend to me Laura, and I know it’s too soon to actually get married.”

“Carm, I’ll say yes on one condition” She hasn’t broken eye contact with you once. Her face has cracked into a smile.

“Anything”

“Move in with me?”

You laugh, that was maybe the next logical step before getting engaged. You’re an idiot.

“Of course I will.” You kiss her and it’s just as magical as your first. The fireworks are still exploding in the sky above you. They’re lighting up the sky and your faces as you kiss in electric colours. It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr at netflixandduvets.tumblr.com I don't ever do anything so I will probably welcome any conversation.


End file.
